Las segundas veces también son difíciles
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Naruto nuevamente tiene que esperar, creyó contar con la experiencia necesaria para lidiar con esa situación y mantener la calma pero no fue así.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishito.

Este fic está conectado con mis otros fics: "La pregunta", "Sacrificio", "La Espera" y "Redención" más no es necesario leerse estos fics para entenderlo.

* * *

 **Las segundas veces también son difíciles**

* * *

Naruto le dedicó una mirada a Boruto, observó una sonrisa en su rostro, él también desearía estar tan calmado como su hijo pero no podía, cada vez que trataba de calmarse a su mente llegaban los peores escenarios, cada uno más terrible que el otro pero todos con un solo resultado, Hinata y su bebé morían.

—Tardan demasiado —se quejo Naruto.

Shikamaru y Sai le dedicaron una mirada cansada. Ellos creyeron que Naruto había aprendido a calmar sus nervios pero nuevamente el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente les había demostrado el por qué lo llamaron de ese modo. Aunque tenía cargado a Boruto no dejaba de moverse, algo que provocaba las risas del pequeño, parecía creer que todo eso se trataba de un juego. Trataron de ignorarlo pero cuando lo vieron dejar a Boruto en el suelo y acumular chakra en su mano decidieron que era el momento de intervenir. En el suelo Boruto se reía al ver a los tres adultos discutiendo.

—No es la primera vez que pasas por esto —le dijo Shikamaru mientras sostenía a Naruto con su jutsu.

—Suéltame, Shikamaru, ella me necesita.

—Ino está con ella —trató de calmarlo Sai con una sonrisa falsa —. Mi esposa es una gran doctora y ya ha pasado por la experiencia. Solo causarías problemas.

—No deberían cambiarle el pañal a sus hijos —comentó Naruto en un vano intento por liberarse del agarre de sus amigos.

—No pero creo que Boruto sí necesita un cambio —comentó Chouji mientras cuidaba a los más pequeños.

Shikamaru lo soltó al comprobar que Naruto no intentaría nada, al menos por un momento. Lo vio hacer mil malabares con los pañales y a Boruto reírse por las torpezas de su padre. Prefería verlo de ese modo que paranoico por el estado de su esposa.

—Boruto, te estás pudriendo —se quejó Naruto mientras se encargaba de desechar el pañal sucio.

—No le habrás dado algo extraño —le preguntó Sakura con la mirada entrecerrada, días antes había tomado un tiempo libre para cuidar de Sarada pues había enfermado, aunque ella se había recuperado el día anterior no estaba lista para retomar sus ocupaciones.

—El que yo tomara leche vencida de pequeño no quiere decir que haga lo mismo con Boruto —se quejó Naruto —. Además Hinata tiene mucho cuidado con lo que come, ella es muy buena con la cocina.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Naruto actuaría de manera calmada durante el nacimiento de sus hijos, al ser un héroe muchos le consideraban lo más cercano a un dios y aunque no estaban lejos de la realidad el rubio demostró que seguía siendo el número uno en sorprender a la gente. Otros no se sorprendieron por ello, en especial los amigos más cercanos quienes habían visto lo paranoico que fue durante ambos embarazos de Hinata.

—Se parece mucho a ti —comentó Hanabi entre risas —, y no lo digo solo por la apariencia.

—Boruto quiere ver a su madre —insistió Naruto en cuanto terminó de vestir a su hijo.

Aquel comentario provocó que varias miradas incrédulas se posaran sobre Naruto, evidentemente ninguno creyó en esas palabras, el que Boruto se riera hizo que perdiera credibilidad. Era la segunda vez que pasaba por algo así pero actuaba como un primerizo.

—Iré por comida para ChouChou ¿alguno quiere algo de la cafetería? —preguntó Chouji mientras trataba de calmar a su hambrienta hija.

—De momento solo quiero a Hinata y mi futuro hijo.

—Te traeré ramen —agregó Chouji no tan seguro, del grupo él, junto a Naruto y Chouchou eran quienes más disfrutaban de comer por lo que ver a Naruto rechazando comida le hacía confirmar lo que ya pensaba, Naruto estaba preocupado.

Chouji no se demoró regresar con la comida pero hubieron muchos cambios durante el tiempo en que estuvo ausente como el hecho de que Naruto no estaba caminando de un lado ni tuviera su usual rostro de preocupación le resultó extraño. Chouji le entregó a Naruto una taza de ramen pero solo obtuvo una mirada molesta por parte del rubio.

—Aleja eso de mí —murmuró y supo que no era Naruto.

—Kurama tomó el control de Naruto —le dijo Shikamaru a modo de respuesta, no agregó nada más.

—No podía soportarlo por más tiempo —se quejó Kurama, su ceño fruncido y tono de voz le daban un aspecto serio que Naruto no poseía y que resultaba extraño, este se perdió cuando Boruto comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Kurama tomó a Boruto y lo alejó como si se tratara de un costal de papás, eso provocó que el más pequeño se riera, parecía divertido con esa situación. Hanabi lo tomo aunque sabía que Kurama no lastimaría a su sobrino, no era la primera vez que veía a Naruto y a Kurama intercambiar de lugares.

Inojin y Sarada alzaron sus brazos en dirección a Kurama, al parecer ellos pensaban que se trataba de un juego. Kurama negó varias veces pero al final terminó cargando a los bebés del mismo modo en que había hecho con Boruto. Cuando Chouchou estiró la manga de su camisa ni siquiera intentó negarse.

En el momento en que Ino llegó Kurama estaba cargando a los más pequeños de la sala de espera. La rubia pasó de largo eso, un tanto acostumbrada al hecho de que Naruto siempre solía hacer cosas fuera de lo normal, lo que más le extrañaba era verlo tan tranquilo, tan diferente a cuando Boruto nació.

—Todo ha terminado, pasa a conocer a tu bebé.

En cuanto terminó de hablar Kurama dejó a los bebés en el suelo y Naruto volvió a tomar el control del cuerpo. Con Boruto en manos salió corriendo hasta la sala en la que su esposa había sido internada, cuando la encontró estaba cargando un pequeño bulto con mechones azules.

—¿Está todo bien? —gritó Naruto en cuanto cruzo la puerta, a lo lejos se escuchó una voz femenina reclamándole por gritar en el hospital.

Hinata a modo de respuesta le mostró el bultito que cargaba, movió la sábana que lo envolvía y los mechones azules fueron más visibles. Boruto estiró sus manitas mientras que Naruto se acercaba a la cama en donde se encontraban.

—Himawari, conoce a tu padre y hermano —le dijo Hinata mientras arrullaba a la menor —. Boruto, como hermano mayor es tu deber cuidar de ella.

Boruto asintió, parecía entender las palabras de su madre a pesar de su corta edad. Naruto comenzó a llorar más sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, ya no estaba solo, había dejado de estarlo años atrás, tenía amigos y una familia que lo amaba, ese día una princesita había llegado a su vida. Teniendo cuidado con Boruto y con Himawari se acercó hasta su esposa y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Gracias, Hinata, por ser parte de mis tesoros, por darme un lugar al que pertenecer y que puedo llamar hogar.


End file.
